


tell me we're dead and i'll love you even more

by sapphfics



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Soulmates, also they’re in the Real Good Place, sorry about the Edgy title lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: The most beautiful woman Lena has ever seen stands on her doormat, holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling as if she thinks the same of Lena.“This is your soulmate, Tahani.” Michael proclaims and Lena almost wonders if this is all a beautiful dream. “Tahani, this is your soulmate, Lena.”She pinches herself and does not wake up.





	tell me we're dead and i'll love you even more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morganaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganaes/gifts).



> unnecessary crossover pairing fic! i haven’t written for tgp before and i’ve stopped watching sg, but i hope i didn’t mess up characterisation too much. 
> 
> inspired by [this post](http://regulusblaek.tumblr.com/post/166554233595/regulusblaek-alright-wheres-the-tv-show).

When Lena is informed that she is dead, she only thinks _finally_ and hopes that Michael can’t read her mind.

The office chair he is sitting in reminds her of Lex’s own. She finds herself comforted in how much he resembles her father, if he’d lived long enough to age, and wonders if he did that on purpose.

“You not only died saving the world, but you also saved your best friend, your only friend,” Michael tells her. “You achieved what you always wanted, making a name for yourself outside of your family. There was no question you were going to end up in The Good Place.”

“But my mother always told me -“

“Your mother had no say in the matter,” He tells her, and she almost wants to cry. She wants to tell him she’s not worth it, that it’s selfish to let her have paradise when there are so many more deserving than her, but she can’t. “You are worth so much more than you believe yourself to be, Lena Luthor. Why else do you think Supergirl believed in you?”

“So,” Lena swallows back a lump in her throat. “What happens now?”

“I give you the tour, and show you your new house.” Michael says, holding the door open for her. “And then, you’re free to do whatever you like, really. This is The Good Place, after all.”

“Lead the way,” Lena says, and follows him out.

-:-

Her new home, as it turns out, is a well lit mansion that reminds Lena of the Fortress of Solitude. It’s nothing like the manor she was raised in and she is grateful.

The walls are decorated with hundreds of photos, almost all of them containing Kara. Despite herself, Lena smiles. It’s almost as if Kara is really with her.

“I hope you like the decorations,” Michael says. “I know you’re a huge Supergirl fan.”

“I am,” Lena agrees. “She’s my hero. I thought she would hate me, like everyone else, but she never did. She always sees the best in people.”

“She sounds wonderful,” Michael grins. “Now of course, you’re free to decorate however you want. I don’t believe I ever saw your apartment, but I looked at an Earthen furniture catalogue and picked out things in your favourite colour.”

Lena can’t remember the last time she felt so free. “Thank you so much, Michael. For everything.”

“Just doing my job, but you’re welcome.” Michael says.

They hear a doorbell, and Michael gets up to open it.

The most beautiful woman Lena has ever seen stands on her doormat, holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling as if she thinks the same of Lena.

“This is your soulmate, Tahani.” Michael proclaims and Lena almost wonders if this is all a beautiful dream. “Tahani, this is your soulmate, Lena.”

She pinches herself and does not wake up.

“Now, Lena, if you’d like to follow me and I’ll give you the tour -“

“Don’t worry Michael,” Tahani says and winks at Lena flirtatiously. “I’ll take it from here.”

“Go ahead,” Michael tells her, not sounding resentful in the slightest.

Lena giggles and takes Tahani’s hand.

-:-

They walk, hand in hand, through a park that reminds Lena of the one in Central City, so much so that she has to stop herself from tensing up because the last time she was in that park someone tried to murder her. Someone was always trying to murder her.

She’s still surprised she even made it to twenty-four.

They sit on the warm grass and have a picnic.

Lena finds it surprisingly easy to follow Tahani’s pop culture references - another little gift Kara gave her that she may never be able to thank her for - and supplies her own. She tells Tahani very little about her life, because she doesn’t want to scare her. 

“I wasn’t sure how long I would have to wait for you,” Tahani tells her. “You know, because all Michael told me was that you were from another dimension.”

“How long have you been...uh…here?” Lena asks.

“A few weeks,” Tahani says and Lena’s face crumbles. “Oh no, don’t be sad, please! I’m not complaining that you didn’t come here sooner, I was just trying to make conversation.” Tahani squeezes Lena’s hand. “You were so brave, even at the very end. I admire that. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“Sorry,” Lena mumbles, trying to pretend she isn’t crying and failing miserably. “I guess I’m just not used to people being proud of me.”

“Well, you had better get used to it,” Tahani tells her, in a soft whisper, hugging her tightly. 

Kara may not have loved her back, but perhaps they could - maybe -

Lena chews on her lip. “I will. I promise.”

Lena looks across the park, to look at a large statue, and doesn’t notice Tahani flinch.

“So,” Tahani asks, playful. “Was the L in L-Corp really supposed to stand for lesbian?”

Lena laughs. “Well, I suppose that was the idea.”

“I knew it!” Tahani declares, triumphantly. “Only a genius such as yourself would be able to so cunningly outsmart the heterosexuals like that!”

“Flattery will get you everywhere,” Lena finds herself leaning closer in until Tahani kisses her.

Lena thinks that this is what paradise is meant to feel like.

-:-

Lena turns on the radio whilst making breakfast, dressed in a frilly shirt of Tahani’s and nothing else, she finds herself wanting to dance to the music.

She never thought she’d be this happy.

“Good morning, my beautiful soulmate,” Tahani tells her, kisses her for long enough until Lena remembers the eggs may burn so she breaks it off, gently. “Oh, you don’t have to cook, really!”

“I practically lived in my office,” Lena tells her. “It’s nice to make some home cooked food once in awhile, instead of subsisting purely on caffeine and sheer force of will. Besides, I like cooking.”

Tahani grins, teeth brighter than stars. “Well, I can’t say no to an English breakfast now can I?”

“I did go to boarding school in Ireland,” Lena tells her. “So I hope it’s alright.”

The plates are made of china, with all the colours of the rainbow, and Tahani picks the two plates with the lesbian pride flag colours on them. They sit side by side, on chairs as tall as bar stools, their knees touching.

Tahani takes a bite, sighs happily, and Lena lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

When they finish, Tahani turns up the radio.

“May I have this dance?” Tahani asks.

Without hesitation, Lena beams. “I’d like nothing more.”


End file.
